How Could This Happen To Me
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Suite à une dispute, Link trouvre quelque chose qui sied bien à son apparence effeminée... LEMON, PWP. DEATHFIC, TWO-SHOT. Link x Dark


_Comment cela peut-il m'arriver ?_

_Fiche de la fic _: Comment cela peut-il m'arriver ?

_Warning _: YAOI (_**LEMON**_ !!) ENTRE LINK ET DARK ! DEATHFIC QUI FINIT PREEEESQUE BIEN ! _**PWP**_ !! TWO-SHOT !!

Link: C' que tu hurles fort !

Moi: Et pis c'est UA, donc, dans le monde réel ! Alors, ça va être fuckin' lovely au sens littéral !

_Rating_: Hm… _**M**_. That's all.

_Disclaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient, mais j' me ferais bien un Dark pour dîner, et un Link en dessert… hm…

_Résumé _: Suite à une dispute, Link va vers chez Dark pour essayer de se faire pardonner… mais le destin en décide autrement… et pour le meilleur et le pire…

_Note _: Le titre vient de la magnifique chanson de Simple Plan, « _How Could This Happen To Me ? _» Ou « _Untitled _». J'adore cette chanson.

**Partie I **: _Let's get soooooo fuckin' lovely_

Link regarda nerveusement le ciel, enfilant ses bottes d'hiver, puis les laçant. Il devait partir, aller le rejoindre, pour se répandre en excuses, comme lui seul savait le faire… personne à part lui ne pourrait l'excuser pour ses horribles paroles. « Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! » avait-il déclaré. « Franchement, qui voudrait être plus que l'ami d'un tel drogué ?! » Il revoyait encore les yeux confus de Dark, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, et puis, peu après, résigné, il avait tournée les talons. Ce n'était que là qu'il avait réalisé ses paroles. Mais bon… se faire dire que son meilleur ami l'aimait… c'était assez étrange !

Link enfila ensuite son manteau, passa sa tuque verte par-dessus ses longues oreilles et ses cheveux blonds. Puis, il sortit dans la nuit au froid mordant. Il frissonna, puis, marcha vers la maison de son meilleur ami – plus si meilleur ami que ça, désormais. Les choses allaient changer du tout au tout, entre eux.

Le froid de l'hiver était plus vif qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. En plus, il n'avait même pas son iPod pour lui tenir compagnie sur la longue route ! Soupirant, expulsant de la buée, le blondinet continua à marcher vers sa destination.

– Ah, quel froid… grogna-t-il.

Il s'ébroua, puis continua à marcher.

Après quelques heures de marche, le blond arriva à destination. Il était juste devant la maison du brun, qui se trouvait de l'Autre côté de la rue. Il lui fit un signe de main en souriant.

– Hey !

Le brun sourit également, et leva la main, signe qu'il l'avait vu. Trop heureux, Link traversa sans regarder, et c'est juste avant le moment fatidique qu'il entendit un klaxon. Il bougea la tête sur le côté, juste pour mieux voir la voiture qui lui fonçait dessus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Elle lui fonça dedans, sans prévenir. Il retomba plus loin, et la voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres de là.

L'impacte du sol fut dur. Froid aussi. Mais Link sentait une chaleur moite se répandre près de lui.

– Link ! cria une voix plus grave que la sienne.

Un simple ton. La simple note différente qu'il aimait tant entendre – avait-il songé qu'il aimait l'entendre ?!

Il vit le visage inquiet du brun au-dessus de lui. Il tenta de sourire, mais il grimaça à cause de la douleur.

– Hé, ça va aller, vieux… dit Dark. Tu ne crèveras pas ici…

Link tenta de répliquer, mais il ne parvint qu'à faire un râle rauque.

– Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda une voix de femme.

Link tenta de tourner la tête. Dark grogna, menaçant. « Pas de doute : c'est Zelda… » se dit Link. Même ses pensées semblaient lointaines.

Link entendait Dark parler, pas à lui, mais il ne saisissait pas le sens de ses paroles. Le noir rongeait l'horizon, les points de fuites au coins de ses yeux… il sombra dans l'inconscience.

***

Link s'éveilla, la langue pâteuse, un peu comme un lendemain de veille, dans un lit moelleux. Il regarda alentour, encore un peu sonné et étourdi.

– Oh ! que les déesses soient louées ! dit une voix grave.

Il tourna la tête vers la voix, pour voir Dark. Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits fatigués.

– Salut, vieux, dit-il faiblement.

Dark eut un sourire timide, qui n'était pas de sa nature. Il était un extraverti, contrairement à Link. Le brun passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux du blond, sans rien dire.

– Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien, finit-il par dire.

Link arrêta d'un geste la main qui caressait ses mèches blondes, puis demanda :

– Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

Le sourire de Dark s'éteignit. Le brun rapprocha sa chaise du lit du blond, puis lui expliqua:

– Zelda t'a reversé avec sa ferrari. Les médecins ont dû te garder je sais plus combien de temps sous dopage pour savoir… si tout allait bien. Et ils sont pas encore fixés.

– Mon oncle le sait-il ?

– Je l'ai appelé. Il doit partir demain pour Bora Bora, mais il va tâcher d'être là le plus tôt possible. Jusque là, mon devoir, c'est de veiller sur toi.

Link grogna. Maintenant, Dark se prenait pour son ange gardien ! Il fallait dire que, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, le brun l'avait toujours protégé. Contre les gros balourds qui lui en voulaient à cause de sa grande gueule incontrôlable, et contre les filles qui voulaient l'utiliser.

Dark se remit à lui jouer dans les cheveux. Link repensa à leur dernière discussion, puis demanda :

– T'étais sérieux… quand tu m'as dit que… tu m'aimais ?

Le noiraud eut un sourire un peu triste, puis, déclara :

– Et pas qu'un peu.

– Alors… t'es gay ?

– Seulement si tu veux, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il continua à caresser les mèches blondes. Link rougit, tout d'un coup. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué comment Dark était toujours… si près… si familier. Il ne le réalisait que maintenant.

– J'aimerais une vraie réponse, dit le brun.

– Je peux pas dire… dit le blond.

Dark soupira.

– Tu sais, toutes les fois où t'es venu chialer dans mes bras, j'ai cru – ou plutôt, espéré – que ce que je ressens était… réciproque.

Link baissa les yeux. C'était vrai… souvent, lorsqu'il repensait à toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues avec l'ancien roi – Ganondorf –, il avait souvent du mal à dormir. Ses parents avaient été tués sous ses yeux. Et il y avait aussi la garce de Zelda, qui ne cessait d'essayer de l'entourlouper avec ses charmes. Parfois, elle était même cruelle. Et, sensible et émotif, le blond venait pleurer dans les bras forts et réconfortants de son meilleur ami. « Mais… je viens de penser quoi, là ?! » se demanda-t-il.

Dark se pencha par-dessus lui, prit son menton entre ses mains, sans que le blond n'opposât aucunes résistances, puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, qui se laissa faire. « Ses lèvres sont si douces… » pensa-t-il. Il sentit les dents du brun contre sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant, quémandant l'accès, qu'il lui donna sans résister. Il sentit la langue de velours du brun entrer dans sa bouche, et en explorer chaque parcelle, avec une infinie douceur.

Le brun tira le rideau, qui glissa avec un petit son métallique. Link gémit. Dark posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond, tandis que celui-ci passa ses bras alentour du cou du brun.

Lorsque l'air manqua, les deux garçons se séparèrent, presque à contrecœur. Link avait les yeux mi-clos; il haletait. Dark s'inquiéta :

– Ça va ?

– Oui… je savais pas… que t'embrassais…

– Si divinement bien ? ricana Dark.

Link hocha timidement la tête.

– Tu peux le faire encore ? demanda-t-il, rougissant.

– Avec plaisir, répondit Dark en se pourléchant.

Et il reprit doucement les lèvres du blond, aussi divinement que l'instant d'avant.

Link ne remarqua presque pas que le brun lui enlevait sa chemise d'hôpital. Lorsqu'il sentit le froid sur sa peau à nue, il arrêta le brun.

– Ne t'emballes pas ! dit-il.

– Je n'y peux rien: tu me rend fou et impatient, Link.

Le blond rougit, puis quémanda un autre baiser que le brun lui donna avec plaisir. « Au pire, laisse-toi faire, » se dit le blond « Tu n'auras peut-être plus de chances de le refaire… »

De ses mains chaudes, Dark parcourait le dos du blond, lui arrachant des plaintes étouffées par le baiser. Délaissant les lèvres du blond, il s'empara de son cou, qu'il embrassa tendrement, passa sa langue chaude sur la peau d'albâtre du blond, qui se cambra sous les caresses combinées de la langue dans son cou et des mains dans le bas de son dos du brun.

« C'est… incroyable… » pensa-t-il, en essayant de retenir les sons qui sortait de sa bouche, bien contre sa volonté.

Puis, le brun délaissa le cou de _son _blond, le contrariant, puisqu'il soupira, un peu frustré.

Dark continua à jouer des mains dans le dos du blond. Il releva les yeux vers son futur amant, puis, demanda :

– Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Non, Dark. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

– Parce que je pourrais te mordre, rigola-t-il en approchant ses lèvres d'un des mamelons du blond.

La respiration de Link s'accéléra alors qu'il sentait celle de Dark sur la partie la plus sensible de son torse. Les lèvres de brun se posèrent dessus, et il commença à passer la langue dessus le bout de chair. Link dû se retenir pour ne pas gémir trop haut.

Soudain, le rideau fut tiré d'un coup. Surpris, les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent leurs ébats enflammés et tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille blonde qui les regardait avec de grands yeux. C'était Zelda. Une incompréhension _totale_ se lisait dans les yeux de la fille du roi.

– Link… commença-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. C… comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

– Mais on sort pas ensemble ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua le blond.

– Mais… je t'aime ! dit-elle sur un ton tragique.

Link fronça les sourcils, puis, dit d'un ton dur, en posant une main dans le dos du brun, le rapprochant du même mouvement, qu'il fût encore plus près de lui:

– Moi, c'est Dark que j'aime !

Zelda commença à pleurer pour de bon, puis se sauva dans un froufrou de manteau de fourrure.

Lorsque Link ferma le rideau, puis se tourna vers Dark, un petit sourire en coin s'était dessiné sur les traits de son amant.

– Quoi ? demanda le blond.

– Alors, tu m'aime ? demanda-t-il en retournant vers les mamelons du blond.

Il sentit à nouveau la langue de Dark sur cette partie sensible. Il eut du mal à retenir un gémissement, alors qu'il disait:

– Ou... oui...

Puis, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise alors que le brun commençait à mordiller le bout de chair. Link arqua le dos. Il passa ses mains jusque dans le dos du brun, lui enlevant son tee-shirt au passage. Il caressa le dos brûlant du brun, qui mordilla un peu plus fort, avant de délaisser le mamelon pour passer à l'autre, qui eut droit au même traitement.

Une fois qu'il en eut fini avec eux, le brun se baissa encore un peu plus, sans que ses mains ne quittent le dos du blond. Dans un sens elles étaient un peu plus que rassurantes. Link craignit qu'il ne remarquât son sexe déjà tendu au maximum dans son boxer trop petit, mais le brun préféra glisser sa langue dans le nombril de son amant.

Link arqua à nouveau le dos en grognant. Chaque caresse de Dark le faisait tellement frissonner que c'en était presque indécent ! Mais, en elles-mêmes, n'étaient-elles pas déjà indécentes, ces caresses enflammées !

Après avoir terminé les caresses sur le ventre du blond, Dark remonta pour aller reprendre les lèvres de son amant, avec un peu plus d'agressivité de la dernière fois. Tellement qu'il fit basculer le blond sur le dos. Ce dernier tomba avec une petite plainte étouffée. Dark brisa le baiser, puis demanda:

– Ça va ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

– Non, ça va, j'étais juste un peu surpris.

– Content de le savoir, ricana Dark avec un sourire.

Il continua à l'embrasser, puis, brisa encore une fois le baiser, pour descendre plus bas, et encore plus bas… pour enlever la reste de la chemise bleue, et enlever la couverture qui cachait l'intimité de _son _blond, qui mit instinctivement une main pour cacher son intimité.

– Ne te cache pas, voyons ! protesta Dark.

Il enleva les mains du blond, puis remonta pour déposer un bisou sur les lèvres du blond, avant de lui faire un sourire rassurant, pour redescendre.

Il ouvrit la bouche, et s'apprêtait à lui enlever son boxeur devenu trop petit, lorsque le rideau fut tiré une seconde fois. Derrière, il y avait une infirmière, qui hoqueta de surprise, qui manqua échapper son plateau chargé de médicaments. Link vira instantanément au rouge, sachant la position dans laquelle ils étaient. L'infirmière, visiblement surprise, voire sous le choc, qui ouvrait et fermai la bouche à la manière d'un poisson rouge devant un chat, finit par demander:

– Je… je vous dérange ?

Les deux garçons la fixèrent. Dark semblait assez énervé, tandis que Link était on ne peut plus embarrassé.

– Je vais laisser ça là, dit-elle en déposant les médicaments sur la table de chevet. B... bonne soirée !

Et elle s'éclipsa.

Link était encore trop ahuri pour bouger. Il sentit soudain la langue de velours de Dark à la commissure de sa bouche, le tirant de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce qui laissa le brun entrer sa langue dans sa bouche, et l'embrasser amoureusement à nouveau.

Encore une fois, Dark brisa le baiser, pour remettre ses mains des deux côtés de l'élastique du boxeur de son amant. Link se releva légèrement, avec beaucoup de difficulté, pour laisser Dark le dénuder complètement. Le boxeur glissa avec un léger bruit de frottement sur les jambes presque imberbes du blond, qui grimaça en sentant le froid sur son intimité.

Link se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que Dark remontait encore une fois.

– Tu… tu ne vas pas m'utiliser puis me jeter après ? demanda le blond.

Dark le prit dans ses bras, tendrement. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux du blond, tout en respirant leur odeur de _Axe_. Puis, il murmura dans la chevelure dorée de son amant :

– Mais bien sûr que non ! J'ai tété le premier à le dire : je t'aime. Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi ! T'es comme un pot de nuttela : c'est bon à n'en plus finir !

Link se colla contre Dark, soulagé. Il avait peur d'avoir mal, mais ne s'en inquiétait plus outre mesure : il savait que rien n'arrêterait Dark autre que des pleurs de douleurs. Et il savait aussi que sous sa carapace de gros dur méchant, se cachait un cœur en or très tendre. Ses dernières paroles le prouvait entièrement.

Dark brisa leur étreinte, après l'avoir encore une fois rassuré, puis se pencha vers le membre nu et tendu du blond. Il enroula ses doigts experts alentour, et commença un mouvement vers le haut, puis baissa ses mains vers le bas.

Link se mit une main sur la bouche pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. « C'est… incroyable… » pensa-t-il. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et son cœur battit plus vite.

Dark l'emmena au bord de la jouissance avec ses mais, puis pencha la tête et prit le membre du blond dans sa bouche, en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches du blond.

En sentant la chaleur humide qui venait de s'emparer son membre, le blond glissa une main dans les cheveux noirs de Dark. Il les agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le brun avait commencé un mouvement vers le haut, et le bas, et il jouait de sa langue d'une telle manière… Link en frissonnait ! Il avait très chaud, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner comme s'il mourrait de froid.

Il se sentait qu'il allait exploser de plaisir… il n'en pouvait plus !

Puis, Dark remonta, et il y eut un bruit de succion, alors qu'il suçait le bout, _très fort._

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Link se laissât aller dans la bouche de son amant, qui avala le tout, et remonta vers la bouche de Link pour l'embrasser.

Link ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil plus bas. Son membre tendu était plein d'une substance crémeuse et blanche…il frissonna encore une fois devant cette vue érotique.

Dark baissa sa braguette, puis enleva son jean et, ses boxeurs et autres choses l'empêchant de prendre son amant. Le brun lui releva es jambes, et les écarta. Puis, il le regarda dans les yeux, pour y déceler la peur, voire, la terreur.

– Hey, ça va aller, lui assura-t-il. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

– Mais, si tu m'en faisais sans le vouloir ?

– Je vais y aller tout doux, okay ?

Link hocha la tête, puis laissa Dark commencer à entrer en lui doucement. Mais même doucement, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Dark s'y prit donc encore plus doucement. Une fois que leurs hanches se touchèrent, Link sut qu'il était complètement en lui. Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux fermés du blond.

– Ça va aller ? demanda Dark.

Link hocha la tête, puis, il senti Dark qui commençait à bouger. Premièrement, doucement, avec douceur. Puis, lorsqu'il vit que Link commençait à ne plus avoir mal et apprécier, il augmenta la cadence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit insoutenable. Le blond dû ne mettre la figure dans un oreiller pour éviter de crier son plaisir.

– D… Dark… fit-il, au sixième ciel.

Et ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le prochain. Et c'est à cette altitude qu'ils atteignirent la volupté la plus complète… et Link se relâcha, et Dark le fit quelques secondes plus tard.

Link se sentit un peu bizarre, mais cette drôle de sensation de chaleur était loin d'être désagréable…

Dark le prit dans bras. Link sentait sa peau douce frotter contre la sienne. Tous les deux essoufflés comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon – entre nous, ils trouvaient que ce qu'ils venaient de faire était mille fois mieux –, Dark l'embrassa quand même.

Link espéra que son oncle ne rentre pas de Bora Bora tout de suite… il ne voulait être dérangé une nouvelle fois pour rien au monde. Il était si bien dans les bras de son amour…

Dark embrassa ses cheveux, en soupirant d'aise.

– Tu devrais prendre tes médicaments, dit-il.

– Hm.

Dark se leva, puis remit ses vêtements, au grand dam de Link, qui appréciait d'être dans les bras de Dark. Une fois rhabillé, Dark l'aida à renfiler ses boxeurs et à remettre sa chemise.

Il l'embrassa encore, puis l'aida à prendre ses médicaments, pour ensuite remonter la couverture par-dessus le menton de son amoureux.

– Tu vas rester avec moi ? demanda Link. Je ne veux pas être seul…

– Ne t'inquiète pas: je ne vais nulle part sans toi, répondit Dark.

Il le serra dans ses bras, puis approcha un fauteuil du lit, pour être plus près. Une fois à distance voulue, il s'y assit, et Link en profita pour glisser sa main dans la sienne.

C'est à ce moment que l'oncle de Link arriva. Les deux garçons lâchèrent précipitamment leur main. Le gros homme s'approcha de Link et s'exclama :

– Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, gamin ! dit-il.

– Oui, répondit le blond en rougissant.

– Tant mieux. Je suis revenu le plus tôt possible, dit l'homme.

Il se tourna vers Dark.

– Tu es là, toi, dit-il. Tu fais bien: j'ai encore du travail. Je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrais te voir demain !

Et il partit en remettant sa fausse moustache en place. Link sourit à Dark, qui lui rendit son sourire. Au moins, il n'avait pas été repéré ! Link remit sa main dans celle de Dark.

– Tu vas vraiment rester avec moi ? demanda à nouveau Link, plus bas.

Dark sourit, puis, sans lâcher la main de Link, se pencha par-dessus lui pour l'embrasser, avec autant de douceur que les autres fois. Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, il déclara:

– L'important, c'est pas où on va: c'est avec qui on est. Alors, je ne bouge pas tant que je ne peux aller nulle part avec toi.

Link passa ses bras alentour d cou de Dark, juste pour l'empêcher de le voir sangloter sous cette magnifique déclaration. L'empêcher de voir ses larmes, mais pas d'entendre ses sanglots.

– J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda le brun.

Link reprit de la confiance, puis, avec un sourire narquois, s'exclama :

- Tu es un poète refoulé !

Dark eut un sourire, avant de reprendre amoureusement les lèvres de son amant. « Oui, tant que je suis avec lui… » pensa Link « Rien ne peut mal aller… »

« _L'important n'est où on va._

_C'est avec qui on est, qui compte. _»

– _Okujô No Baiba_


End file.
